Chicken Noodle Ramen
by Koizumi Romi
Summary: When Hinata gets sick, what will Naruto do to make her feel better? Set before the Chunin Exams.


**Chicken Noodle Ramen**

_**Oneshot**_

_**KR**_

Hinata coughed. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a mess, and she had bags under her eyes. It had been like that since she woke up that morning and she knew she was sick. She coughed again, and fell back onto her bed. The way things were going, she wasn't going to be able to train with her team today.

Hinata stood up and leaned against the wall for support, as her own shaky legs were incapable of holding her up on their own.

Hinata coughed as she made her way down the hallway slowly, still balancing her weight against the wall. "Neji-nii-san?" she called out timidly as she came to his door. Neji opened the door and looked down at his younger cousin. "What is it, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata began twiddling her fingers nervously. "Ano…Neji-nii-san, I'm not feeling very well today. Can you please tell Kurenai-sensei that I won't be able to train?" Neji looked shocked. "Hinata-sama!! If you're not feeling well, you should be in bed!! What do you think you're doing, walking around like this?!" Hinata held her head. "P-please stop shouting, Neji-nii-san. M-my head hurts."

"My apologies, Hinata-sama." He led her back to her room. "Hinata-sama, please stay in bed. I'll go inform your father and team-mates you are ill and will not be available to train today."

"A-arigato, Neji-nii-san."

"My pleasure, Hinata-sama." He bowed and closed the door behind him. Neji sighed softly. He was still sore about the whole main branch/branch family business, but it did not stop him from performing his duties as a branch member. No matter what, he wanted to fulfil his late father's wishes that he take care of Hinata-sama.

That was his role in life. That was all he was there for.

So why did it hurt so much?

Back in her room, Hinata sat down on her bed. She wished Neji-nii-san would stop calling her 'Hinata-sama' all the time. They both knew that she wasn't worthy of that title and somehow, when he said it, it hurt her more than anyone could imagine.

Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. Why was she such a burden?

* * *

"Oi! Sensei! You're late!" Kakashi grinned at his team. "Gomen, gomen. You see, I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, and then I came across this young woman…"

"Shut up! We don't want to hear your excuses!" He sighed. "And the one day I have a legitimate excuse…" Naruto sat down cross-legged on the ground and huffed. He was tired of his sensei being late all the time. Just once he wished he'd be on time. Sakura blinked. "You have a real reason you were late, Kakashi-sensei? What is it?"

Kakashi, somewhat proud of the fact he was late for a real reason, spoke. "When I was on my way here, I met Hyuga Neji. It seems that he was on his way to inform Kurenai-sensei that Hinata was ill and couldn't train today. So, being the gentleman I am, I offered to relay the information to her."

Sakura nodded. "Poor Hinata-chan is sick? That's terrible." Naruto silently agreed. Hinata didn't seem to be the type to get over an illness soon. Her body didn't seem as though it would be able to take it.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head and he took off running. "I'll be right back!" he yelled to his team-mates. Sakura began yelling at him to come back, but he was too far gone. Who knew what the young Jinchuuriki had in mind?

* * *

Naruto reached Ichiraku's in record time. "Yo! 'Jii-san! Can I have one chicken noodle ramen to go?" The man in charge of the ramen stall grinned at the young blonde. "You usually eat here, Naruto. Are you in a hurry?"

"Yeah! My friend is sick, so I thought about bringing her some chicken soup, but ramen is way better, so I decided to get her chicken noodle ramen!" The old man laughed and soon brought out some ramen wrapped up in a little baggie. "Careful, Naruto. It's hot."

"Arigato, 'Jii-san!" And with that, he paid the man and took off. When he reached the Hyuga household, he knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door, saw who it was, and quickly slammed the door in his face. Naruto looked down, dejected, before a plan began to formulate in his mind.

* * *

Naruto set the last trap and ran to a bush some forty yards away.

3…

2…

1…

_Kablooey!_

A chain reaction of harmless explosions set off, and Naruto sprinted to the other side of the house to Hinata's room. Using chakra control, he ran up the side of the compound and knocked on the girl's window.

Hinata, still confused by the explosions, opened it. Naruto crawled in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" he said happily. "I heard you weren't feeling too well, so I got you something to make you feel better!" He handed Hinata the package, and, hands shaking, she took it. "Careful. It's hot."

Blushing violently, she looked down at it. There were yells outside the room, and Naruto knew he didn't have much time before they found him. "Later, Hinata! If anyone asks, I wasn't here, got it?" With that, she jumped out the window. "Feel better!"

The door to Hinata's room slammed open, and she hid the ramen underneath her covers. "Hinata-sama! Was Naruto here?!" quickly shaking her head so hard she felt her brain rattle in her skull, the man closed the door and took off running down the hallway, looking for the boy.

Tentatively, Hinata took her gift out from under the covers. There was a note on top she hadn't noticed before. Taking it off, she read it.

_Hinata-chan – _

_Kakashi-sensei said you weren't feeling well, so I got you this! And you better enjoy it, because it's from Ichiraku's!_

_Naruto_

The full force of what just happened hit Hinata's mind suddenly, and she turned completely red. _Naruto! Naruto gave me a gift!_ Shakily opening the package, she found a container of chicken noodle ramen with chopsticks on top. She smiled to herself and tore it open. Taking a bite, she smiled.

_Arigato, Naruto-kun…_

* * *

A week later, Naruto was in his apartment, moaning. He was sick. _I probably caught it from Hinata-chan…_ The doorbell rang, and he dragged himself to the doorway to open it. Hinata stood in the doorway, smiling shyly at him. The dark blush on her cheeks went unnoticed by Naruto, and he waved a hello.

"I h-heard you weren't feeling t-too well, so I got you s-something." She pushed the package into his hands and took off, blushing madly. Naruto saw the note on top and read it.

_Naruto-kun –_

_I heard you weren't feeling well, so I got you this. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Love, _(scribbled out)

_From, _(scribbled out)

_Love,_

_Hinata_

Naruto tore the package open, and his face lit up. It was a container of Ichiraku's chicken noodle ramen with chopsticks on top. He grinned madly and tore it open. He took a bite and grinned.

_Arigato, Hinata-chan…_

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask where this came from, just enjoy the fluff!**


End file.
